A Rising Wind and a Falling Rain
by Manaoio
Summary: Kageyama Tobio hated thunderstorms. The rain was an inconvenience and the thunder was too loud. And sometimes they brought memories floating to the surface. Inspired by the song "End of a Summer Storm" by Alison Krauss.
1. Chapter 1

Kageyama Tobio hated thunderstorms. The rain was an inconvenience and the thunder was too loud. And sometimes they brought memories floating to the surface. Inspired by the song "End of a Summer Storm" by Alison Krauss. I do not own the song lyrics or Haikyu. I just like the idea of Kags being afraid of thunderstorms. A series of instances where Kageyama is in a storm. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I hope you enjoy :)

Rain fell steadily. The clouds blocked the afternoon sun. A light chill crept through the air. A young woman danced lightly in the garden. She moved delicately and looked almost like a fairy, flying amongst the flowers. The rain drops glistened against her black hair. She turned towards the open door of her house to find her young son sitting just inside watching her intently.

"Tobio, come here," she called, smiling at him gently. He stood and carefully started to walk towards her. Just then there was a flash of lighting and a clap of thunder. Tobio shrank back at the loud noise.

"Tobi, it's alright," his mother said softly. She scooped him up in her arms and spun, her laughter floating through the air. Tobio clung tightly to her, afraid of the thunder. She rubbed his back lightly and began to sing quietly.

"Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid. There's a rising wind and a falling rain, beautiful patterns on the window pane. Fast and free, then it's quiet again at the end of a summer storm."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's easy to be happy on a sunny day, but I often like it better when the day is gray. Maybe it rains, and maybe you'll stay here inside. Here with me."

Tobio sang to himself as he skipped home from school, eager to tell his mother about how his day had been and the things he had learned. And, perhaps, eager more still to listen to his mother share about her day. He smiled up at the cloudy, gray sky.

"Maybe it will rain," he said cheerfully. "Mom likes the rain." He turned onto their street as it started to rain heavily and ran to his house to avoid getting completely soaked. He looked up to see his mother at the window, staring up at the sky. She looked calm and peaceful and had a smile that was bright enough to replace the sun hidden behind the clouds.

"I'm home," he called as he opened the door. His mother came out of the other room and wrapped her arms around him, not bothered by the fact that he was wet.

"Mom, guess what!" Tobio said, excitement sparkling in his eyes. She pulled away and pondered for a moment.

"What?" she asked, smiling as he launched into his story.

"Well, today in P.E. we played some volleyball and I am really good at it and Sensei said that I should join the volleyball club. Can I Mom?"

"Tobi, that's wonderful! Of course you can." She squeezed him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio sat on his bed, watching the rain out the window. He picked two of rain drops on the top of the window pane, deciding to see which one would win the race to the bottom, wishing for one to win more so than the other.

"Darn," he muttered as the other raindrop suddenly picked up speed and passed his, falling to the window sill. His mother leaned against the door frame, smiling at her son. Tobio fell back dramatically, sighing in defeat. His mother chuckled softly to herself.

"Mom!" Tobio gasped, a wide smile spreading across his face as he turned to look at her, "You're home."

She moved from the doorway and sat down on his bed, looking out the window. Tobio quickly moved so that he was next to her, their arms wrapping tightly around each other.

"What have you been up to this afternoon, Tobi?" his mother asked, glancing down at her son.

"Watching the storm," he said cheerfully. His expression became more serious and he looked down.

"...and...," he hesitated a moment before he mumbled, "praying that you would get home safe." His arms became tighter around his mother briefly before releasing her from his embrace. His cheeks lightly dusted pink, he shouldn't be so worried. He should be able to trust his mom when she said she would be back home safely. That he couldn't do that and was scared, just because of a storm, it was embarrassing. He looked at the floor.

His mother smiled, a little sadly, at her son. She knew her taking this new job had been hard on him, it had been hard for all of them. While it gave them more financial flexibility and was a job that she enjoyed more than her previous one, she genuinely wanted to go to work, the longer commute made spending time with her family more difficult. She often left before Tobio got up for school and got home just before dinner. She looked out the window up at the sky again, begining to sing softly.

"You and I share a love of weather. Now you are beside me and we watch together. Bright and brave,"

"Safe and warm," Tobio sang, still looking at the floor.

"At the end of a summer storm," they finished together. They sat for a while in a comfortable silence.

"Your father made curry for dinner," his mother said, noting how Tobio's eyes sparkled at the mention of his favorite meal, "It should be ready pretty soon. Why don't you go wash up and get the table ready?" Tobio nodded, standing up eagerly. His mother followed behind him, glancing around the room before turning of the light.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold fall wind blew as rain came down hard. Kageyama Tobio stood out in the garden and practiced setting a volleyball against the wall. The cold water ran down his back, causing him to shiver, but he refused to stop. He was getting better. He needed to keep practicing.

"Tobi," his mother called from the house, "come inside. You'll catch a cold if you keep playing out in the cold rain."

Tobio started to argue, "But-"

"Kageyama Tobio." He stiffened slightly at his mother scolding him and quickly went inside. She laughed and pulled him into a hug.

"Stupid rain," he muttered. She frowned slightly and looked at him.

"Why is the rain stupid?"

"Because it makes it so I can't practice."

"You don't need to worry so much. You already practice more than anyone else one the team and you're very good. I think you'll be okay if you don't practice anymore today. Besides, you're nine years old, you have plenty of time to practice and become," she cleared her throat, "'the best player in all of Japan.'"

"Muuuummmm," he groaned, embarrassed at the way she mimicked his goal.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry

Kageyama Tobio sat in the backseat of the car as his mother drove through the mountains on their way home from visiting his grandmother. It was mid afternoon and the sky was growing dark with storm clouds. Tobio smiled as the rain started fall, his mother singing softly as she carefully continued to drive the curvy mountain roads.

"Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid. There's a rising wind and a falling rain, beautiful patterns on the window pane. Fast and free and then it's quiet again at the end of the summer storm."

Tobio hummed along, enjoying the peaceful feeling of the ride. His mind wandered to the elementary level volleyball tournament his team would be participating in during the next month. He had quickly excelled in the sport and now had the position of setter on the team.

The car in front of them crashed into another car. His mother gasped and slammed on the brakes. She swerved to try to avoid it. The tires lost traction. The car spun off the road and rolled over on itself. Toby screamed.


End file.
